Raise Your Hand
|image= |season=3 |episode=37 |jdate=8 January, 2006 |edate=20 January, 2007 |previous=Fantasia |next=Date of Birth }} Overview As Gekkostate records an interview with Norb and Dr. Bear in which they discuss the military's plans and the "Limit of Questions" theory, Dewey stages a show of his own for the media and accuses the Sage Council of standing idly by while the Coralians assault human civilization. Dewey promises the public hope in the form of the Ageha Squad, using Adroc Thurston's name to sway the world. Synopsis The Gekko holds a meeting, with Stoner being the mediater, Dr. Bear providing the scientific evidence, and Norb handling the religious side. Dr. Bear opens with the Scub Coral being an intelligent lifeform and Eureka, as a humanoid Coralian created from the Scub Coral, is proof of that. Mischa disagrees with him, saying just humans are the only intelligent beings. They discuss of how the more the military uses the Orange on the Scub Coral, the more Antibody-Coralians will attack. Sonia asks what Dewey's crew is thinking, and Dr. Bear brings up the Limit of Questions theory - if the Scub Coral keeps growing, it'll force the humans out. Norb finally wakes up and says that eventually the Vodarac thought bubble, which is a state of being that has a will, will pop and it'll be all the pain and fear that's on going right now. He explains Vodarac is a state of being guided by a will and that it -being a planet - is dreaming. Dr. Bear is overjoyed that this corresponds with his theory that the Scub Coral us an intelligent lifeform. The Agehans are giggling over the last firing of the weapon, remarking it'll be a little less than half an hour before they show up. In theEND, Anemone complains of being made to wait. On the Gekko, Mischa doesn't want to theorize on her theories, and it all leads back to information she found on the Great Wall, which is a place where physics doesn't work well. Dr. Bear thinks a meteorite hit the Wall a long time ago and woke up the Scub, which almost caused the Limit of Questions. If it all wakes up now, it will eat everything. Norb says the Scub Coral's a boat, and they need to use it to travel to a new far green country. Dr. Bear is stunned at the news and the priest reminds him of the trapar. In a unique display of science and religion working together, Dr. Bear adds in the new information to his findings but stops to ask why the trapar gives off energy, and the answer is that its the planet's brainwaves and provides a link to humans and Scub Coral. It also makes the Compatic Drive nifty and even keep the skyfish connected to humans. Renton asks if it affects Eureka and she doesn't know. Norb laments how religion and science can't work together, and Stoner wants to release this dialogue to the public. Sonia can't believe what she's hearing, so they boil it down for her that before the Scub Coral can eat humans, the military wants to kill it. Norb corrects that it's just Dewey who wants to kill it. Meanwhile, there is another Antibody-Coralian invasion, but theEND begins slicing them into pieces, telling them not to get in her way. Anemone is leading the Agehans in LFOs and they've developed a combo attack called the Valhalla Swell with theEND as its focus. It creates a black sphere of energy that annihilates the Antibodies. Dominic is worried about the people who have died, but the Agehans aren't and are pleased with the results of theEND. Dewey is planning a massive press conference and talks about how the people deserve the right to know the truth, even if it's scary. He manipulates people on what he wants to know about Coralians and he blames the Council of Sages for hiding the truth. Dewey promises to find a way to save everybody by using the power to fight. Anemone is disdainful that people are so easily led by Dewey. When the squad lands, Dewey introduces them as their last hope for victory and Anemone as their martyr. Suddenly, Dewey announces Capital City has been attacked, but the Sages were powerless and he isn't. The Gekko crewmates are disguted with Dewey's lies as they watch from the television. Stoner is unhappy with the media's involvement. Gidget thinks they should be able to find the truth, but Hap points out only if they can find it. Stoner promises to keep writing the truth in ray=out, even if only one person believes them. Hap comments that the crowd wants Coralian blood, and Gidget says that Eureka heard that. Eureka starts to run off, but Talho stops her and has Eureka look that Renton is as horrified as she is. The scientists head out to see how much time is left before Dewey launches his secret weapon. Eureka says she'll be lonely, to Dr. Bear's surprise, and he asks Mischa to come with them to Tresor but she refuses unless he promises to lose some weight. In Holland's room, Holland tells Norb that he refuses to believe everything is as destined as the Vodarac believes. In the hanger, Eureka talks with Renton by the Nirvash and asks if he thinks Dewey is right about what he said about the Coralians, and he says he doesn't. Norb warns that they need to push forward to communicate with the Scub because Eureka is becoming more human too quickly and that will cause them problems before they arrive at the Great Wall. Dewey remarks how the people fall for his fake speech so easily and Anemone is elated to find out she's mankind's last hope. Dominic comes running and asks about the Antibodies hitting the Capital. Renton asks Eureka what's behind the Great Wall, and while she doesn't know, she was told that that's where the future is by Adroc. Renton is shocked that she knew his father.'' Major Events *The Gekkostate records an interview with Norb and Dr. Bear in order to expose Dewey Novak's true intentions. *Theories on how the Scub Coral's origin is suggested, and the Limit of Questions is first brought up. *The Great Wall is explained by Norb. *Norb says that Renton and Eureka must be brought to the Great Wall, along with the Nirvash, in order to bring peace between the humans and the Scub Coral, due to Eureka being born from the Scub Coral and Renton being her partner. *Eureka reveals she knew Adroc, Renton's father. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Raise Your Hand Together" by Cornelius. *Eureka is becoming less Coralian and more human-like everyday. Category:Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven episodes